There is an increasing demand for vehicles powered by fuels other than liquid gasoline. Common fuels proposed as alternatives to liquid gasoline include natural gas and hydrogen. Such fuels can be stored in liquid or in high pressure gaseous form. To provide a desired stored volume or capacity of compressed gaseous fuel, higher tank pressures are required. Accordingly, the fuel tank must be able to withstand the relatively high pressure of fuel to be stored therein, and also be of a suitable size and weight to facilitate carrying the tank or tanks on a vehicle.